Touch-panel devices, also referred to herein as touch-panel display devices, such as tablets, are used widely for a plurality of various applications in the home and office. For example, tablets may be used for reading electronic versions of books, controlling home automation, cameras, playing music, etc. So far, there are only a limited number of wall mount options on the market that are available to consumers. The available options for wall mounting touch-panel devices include mounts specific to one model or brand of touch-panel device which may force a consumer to change the mount along with upgrading or replacing the touch-panel device. Some additional mounting devices may require cutting into a wall or other mounting surface in order to effectively couple the mount to the mounting surface.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, other methods of mounting touch-panel display devices may include bulky cases or large external attachments to be placed onto the exterior of a touch-panel device. Mounting devices that require attachments to be placed onto the touch-panel display device may typically inhibit the use of an existing protective case. Further, mounting devices that require a touch-panel device to be contained within a specific case may therefore limit the options for protective cases.
As one example, the present disclosure provides a touch-panel mounting system comprising durable, easily mounted pieces that are substantially free of peripheral projections. The mounting assembly may further comprise a substantially thin profile that may be configured to mount any touch-panel device.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a mounting solution which is easy to use, comprises a substantially thin profile, is strong, durable, and includes the ability to mount directly to walls, mirrors, granite, or any other surface is provided. Additionally, the docking station may provide reliable mounting of touch-panel devices such as tablets, while maintaining the ability to use an existing protective or carrying case.
In another embodiment, a near field device tag may be added to the mounting assembly. In this way, the tablet or other near field capable touch-panel device may be able to determine its location relative to the mounting device which may further allow the touch-panel device to automatically trigger specific applications for example.
It will be appreciated that the touch-panel device mounting system as described herein may be configured such that the mounting system may be used with any brand or model of a touch-panel device. Further, multiple touch-panel devices, including devices of different brands or models may be used on the same mount. In this way, a singular mounting device may be used for a plurality of different touch-panel devices. As an example, a household may use the same mounting device to mount devices belonging to the whole family as well as guests.
One embodiment of the present disclosure provides that the mounting device comprises and is constructed from one or more pieces such that the mount is easy to install, and flexible in its mounting location. Further, the mounting system may comprise one or more of plastics, metals, rubbers, screws, wires, and magnets in at least one example.
The summary provided herein is intended to introduce a selection of concepts in simplified form that are further described below in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, this summary is not intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.